Venomous Toxicus
by QxzVIl
Summary: Eddie is a type of Venom in everybody's life; it's painful and annoying, but you can't seem to get rid of it unless you take drastic measures. Peter Parker just happens to be that measure. SLOW BUILD. LEMONS. ANGST and HURT FEELS. CHAPTER NAMING IS STUPID AND HARD TO DO. YUP.
1. Formaldehyde

((Hi~ Okay, so, I'm going to be slowly updating this as time goes on; once Those Red Orbs finishes, I'm going to put most of my energy back into this. And also, Uncle Ben is still alive in this fic. So, yeah; DON'T GET FEELY WITH ME, READERS :C))

He was disrupting the class again, not giving any indentation of caring. Every so often he would click his camera off, making it flash, and distracting the class even more than needed to be. I rolled my eyes, turning my eyes back to the page. _Flash__._

Eddie Brock. Total prick. And the bane of my existence. Hell, not just my existence, but pretty much everyone I know. I wanted to shove that flash up his wimpy white ass; maybe it would shut him up enough to give us some peace of mind.

The teacher was pretty much as fed up as the rest of us. "Eddie, if you flash that camera one more time, I'm sending you to the principal's office." She didn't even need to wait for him to flash it again; she was already writing up a form. She handed it to him. "Now." He rolled his eyes and giggled, grabbing his bag and walking out with the form. I heard him mumble some sort of offense to the teacher, but it wasn't audible to normal ears.

The bell rang, signaling, letting me know that I could get the heck out of dodge; don't get me wrong, I _love_ school, but I like after school even more. Mostly because I didn't have to look at his stupid face for a while, letting my eyes rest from his stupid face.

I could sling home with my new found powers, but I like walking home anyways; it's comforting, and lets me clear my thoughts from the previous day. I mean, sure, living in New York, the high risk of mugging is there, but I can take the risk.

All I want to do is go home and bury my face in my bed. It's so cold outside with the end of winter that it sounds like the best thing to do. Maybe I'd just bury my head for a minute, close my eyes for a few, and feel much better later.

I snort awake, slapping my alarm off the nightstand. Why is it going off? Oh god, I slept through the whole night! I throw on a different shirt and run my hands through my hair. Nothing like freshly slept in hair to make you look revitalized!

I hear my phone go off, making me not totally fly out the door. Gwen had sent me a text from Morocco, picture included. Apparently it was still night there, and she was telling me to wake up. I smile and reply her.

'P-man: Yeah, thanks. Get some sleep; you look like you could use it. '

Gwen had graduated from High school at the beginning of senior year, and she was taking a tour around Africa, India and Asia to study various medical practices and travel. She was in Africa first, and then was making her way to Asia, and all the way through India, before coming back in two years. We tried to make it work between us, but it just wasn't right. Around that time, I think I realized I was gay, and Gwen was definitely a female. Something I wasn't too into. But she totally understands me, and is one of my closest friends to date.

After I was fully awake, and looking presentable, I made my way over to school. Everybody seemed to be in good spirits, so I asked someone what was up.

"Didn't you hear? Eddie got transferred out! No longer do we have to deal with the Venom in our school! This moment should be celebrated!" This girl obviously liked the fact that Eddie was transferred. I liked the idea too, a grin soon plastered on my face. But, there was no way he would just transfer out; there had to be a reason.

Thankfully, my sixth period science teacher knew exactly what was going down. "Now, I know there is a lot of speculation that Edward Brock was transferred out of school. He was not pulled out, but he will not be here for a few weeks, maybe a few months. Class will go on, as normal, but we just won't have this distraction. Okay?" A few months break is better than anything, so I took it. So did a lot of people actually.

I sent a text out to Gwen to tell her the good news.

'P-man: Eddie isn't going to be at school for a few days. Pretty schweet!'

'Gwen Coco: Really? That's not surprising. Such amazing potential wasted. At least everyone else gets a chance now.'

'P-man: Yeah, whatever you say. Sorry if I woke you up.'

'Gwen Coco: it's fine; I wasn't even sleeping, I was analyzing notes before I did that.'

I let her go after that, not wanting to disturb her. Class was peaceful finally.

The snow melted off in March, about a month after Eddie was gone. The grass had started turning green again, and the sun was making temperatures warm again in April. I could finally walk around in a t-shirt without a jacket and not freeze my ass off. Mid-April was when we had basically all forgotten about Eddie; from his mannerisms, to his face, even the sound of his voice. But we could still feel the presence, which was creepy. I definitely didn't expect to see him again. Except, well, during Sixth period.

I didn't even know who he was, his back was to me. It was an impressive back, definitely something that took dedication. Then when he turned into profile, I knew exactly who it was; Edward Brock.

My god, Eddie looked different; far different than he did eight or ten weeks ago; I had lost track somewhere in that time span. He looked totally healthy. And tan. And friendly. About the last thing I noticed though, where his muscles; the t-shirt stretched tightly over his chest, and had to be rolled up to compensate for his now bulging biceps. The old Eddie I had gotten used to and known for so long was replaced with this new man. He was revitalized and for the best.

Okay, before I gawk anymore, I take my usual seat in the back row. I decide to take a note from my Aunt Sally's book, and decide to start fresh. I don't have to be nice to him right away, but that doesn't mean I have to be straight up nasty to him. I'll just start out kind and work my way up. Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do.

"Okay, well Eddie, the only seat I see is next to Mr. Parker, so why don't you set up there?" he nods, thanking her. God, courteous too? He was a totally changed man. That or he finally grew a pair and learned some manners. _About time,_ I think to myself. He sets his stuff down on my right side, me not being able to un-notice the way his biceps bulge and flex when he sets his stuff down, neck muscles moving and finally relaxing. I wonder what that would feel like to hold on to while he...

_Focus, Peter!_ he was looking at me now, making me think he said something.

"Yes?" I ask politely.

"I was just saying Hi. You looked distracted, so I thought I would try again."

"Oh... well hello to you too." I pulled out a pen, expecting him to ask for it. Instead he pulls out his own ballpoint pen.

_This is too good to be true! I just know it!_ Head shake, and I was now focusing on the board. Eddie was relatively quiet, only making an occasional sound like he didn't understand it. But he got all the required stuff from the board, and did it well. That was however the last period of the day, and I didn't get to even question him about what happened to him. But I would sometime soon. Just have to wait for the right time to do it.


	2. Acetone

(( Blah. Enjoy the chapter :D ))

The wind was cool, even through my mask, as I swung through the city, clad in my red and blue suit. Nights like these make me want to just escape school, my job (Pizza delivery is very stressful, mind you) and homework. Mostly homework, because really, who assigns a whole book to be read by the end of the week? Gwen would probably cry if she had heard my thoughts.

The other thing I had to escape from was Eddie; my god, it's like the old one died without a funeral and this replacement Eddie came back in his place. The replacement is far better than the old one, so I wasn't complaining. Comparatively, I prefer the Eddie Brock who only talks when it's alright, brings utensils and paper to school every day, and is quite easy on the eyes.

My ears pick up on something from the radio that makes me furrow my eyebrows under my suit.

"We have a bank robbery on our hands here; our suspect is a spider-man look alike, but is not our actual red suited caper. Our suspect is wearing a black suit, highly muscled and cunning. Be on the look-out for this culprit. He is extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." Definitely strange; mostly because, well, nobody steals my spotlight. Nobody. And I was going to have to have a talk with this… thing.

I saw him when I was crossing Fifth Avenue; definitely looks like me, but I'm the one people look up to. This imposter wasn't someone to look up to, instead he was something to be feared. By the time I had caught up to him, his bag of money had a hole in the bottom, and he was making it rain all along New York.

"You like to make it rain, don't you big boy?" He screeched. Okay, so definitely _not_ a talker. "Hey man, or girl, I'm not really sure what you are there. I like screeching too. But, sadly, you may have to turn yourself in. It's kind of the thing to do." He came barreling at me. Oh great, I _just_ fixed my suit.

I leaped out of the way, but not before he slashed at my chest, leaving three claw marks down the front of the suit. He had run off then, at crazy high speeds, disappearing behind some glass building. I had a spotlight on me, holding a thumbs up when they looked harder. They flew away after something they couldn't catch. Squirming on my chest alerted me, seeing little pieces of his suit on my own suit. I'd check it out later. Right now I just needed to get home and fix this thing for the millionth time.

The good thing about winter, though, was the fact that you could hide an injury under a million layers. But during late spring? You are pretty warm just from a t-shirt and jeans. I also had the added pain of scars healing to deal with. Not an easy thing to hide at school.

The one good thing about this situation though? I happened to analyze the stuff on my suit when I got home; seriously, this stuff was like some kind of evil white blood cell; attaching itself to any kind of substance, and poisoning it, instead of trying to repair it. I'd try countless surfaces and things that might deflect it, but it would just wrap itself or smother the object at hand, and create something almost brand new. It was like a… Venom. Something that goes in, finds anything healthy, latches on, and slowly kills its host. In a small enough dose, not very harmful at all. But as the dose got larger and larger, the host would lose his or herself, and any hope of life, as well. Gladly, I wasn't in that situation. But the look alike? He would probably die as the time comes and goes. At least the police wouldn't have to deal with them for very long.

It took all my concentration not to wince and squirm at the pain I was feeling from those cuts. Something wasn't right, they weren't healing as well as any other cut I'd receive, nor were they showing any signs of disappearing. They looked worse even. I groaned, hoping this would all go away soon enough.

Eddie seemed to notice my pain though; he was obviously distracted enough from the difference between Mitosis and Meiosis, that he could notice the way I sat so still, not wanting to move even an inch.  
"Are you okay? You seem in pain." He whispered to me, leaning over. I shrugged.  
"It's none of your concern, okay? I'm fine." He didn't buy it.  
"Do you mind showing me? Maybe after class?" I roll my eyes, lifting my shirt to expose my now scarred up chest. He took a breath, and looking at it. He looked at the teacher, too entranced in the lesson to pay any attention. He sucked a finger in his mouth and ran it along the length of the middle cut. I sharply inhaled, before realizing something; he made them feel much better. Like, I didn't feel as much pain along the middle anymore.  
"Want my dad to look at it after school?" I look around.  
"No, just… do that again. That felt really good." He looks at me, before smirking and doing the same to the other ones. I felt better. Loads better even. He seemed concerned for me still though.  
"I guess he can look at the cuts anyways? The pain's gone, but these are still here." I gesture to them, before putting my shirt down. Luckily just in time, because our teacher just put down the chalk and turned around, making sure we weren't totally doing something regretful; like, say, sending smutty texts to her boyfriend. Yeah, Rachel Dawson, I'm referring to you.  
When we weren't under gaze, Eddie whispered back to me. "Hey, you're in a high enough math class to understand Algebra, right?" I nod. "I was wondering if you could maybe help me with it one day."  
"What, you mean like a study day or something?"  
"Something like that, yeah" he mutters. "I'm just, really close to failing that class, and I'd like at least a B- at the end of the term." I couldn't help but notice his teeth; they had a slight point to them, but not noticeable enough to know that they were pointed.  
I shrug. What have I got to lose? "Sure. What time were you thinking of doing?" His grin of satisfaction was worth it. We decided on every Thursday from Four to Seven, or not if we couldn't make it. We exchanged phone numbers after that, making extra sure not to get caught with our phones out.  
After class, Eddie and I walked to his house; he lived on the good side of town, which was surprising. The houses were all lined up neatly, with well-trimmed lawns and freshly painted exteriors. I could tell that the farther up the street you went, the more stature you had. The mansion at the very end of the street verified that. But, Eddie lived right in the middle of all of the other houses. It was a powder blue, with white trim around all the windows and an inviting appeal. I felt uncertain walking in, like something was off. Eddie turned around, looking at me.  
"You coming or not?" He asked, eyebrows knitting themselves into a quizzical look.  
"Yeah. Sorry." I walked up next to him as he walked inside, wiping his feet and setting his stuff down by the door, then unlacing his shoes. I did the same, not wanting to seem disrespectful. The whole house felt a bit clinical, like a hospital, but stuffy at the same time. I didn't like the feeling of it. It felt like I was intruding on something.  
I shake my head. "This was stupid, I'm sorry. I should never have come here." I go to put my shoes back on and leave, but a voice has me standing straight up; commanding, booming, but yet still soft spoken. Eddies father, great. Meeting the parents before we even get out of the gates.  
"Uh, Hi…" he was tall, dressed laxly in a deep brown sweater and black work slacks, and barefooted. He wore a gold Rolex, his glasses gold as well, and a gold caducei pin on his sweater, popping against his rich sweater. Well, shit; definitely way out of my league, me looking like every other teenager in my ratty t-shirt and day old jeans.  
"Dad, this is my friend, Peter Parker." His father stuck out a hand, which I politely returned. I could feel myself sink lower and lower on the sophistication scale.  
"How do you do, Peter?" oh god, and he's polite too. "I'm Dr. Br-" he smiled, obviously making a mistake. "Sorry, I forgot I was off duty. Alzier Brock." Alzier? What kind of name was that? A sophisticated as fuck name, that's what. Could this get any worse? Oh, right, his mom just had to walk out. I definitely just put myself at the bottom.

His mother was lighter skinned, but still held a bit of a darker tone. She wore a turtleneck style dress, in a cream-ish color, with sheer stockings still on. Her hair and make-up were done in such an effortless way that it was almost too unbelievable to think this wasn't intentional. She wore enough jewelry to look rich, but not overly so. She had a warm glow about her, not at all pale compared to me.

"Hello, sweetheart. And who's this?" She asks, looking at me. I hope she hasn't noticed the drops of sweat forming on my palms.

"This is my friend, Peter Parker. He showed me an injury I thought Dad could maybe help us with." She looked concerned, before putting on her warmth again.

"Elizabeth." She stuck out her hand. "Are you boys staying for dinner, or are you just here for my husband?" Eddie seemed to want me to stay, but I shook my head.  
"No, I've got an English paper to type up. But I really want to make sure this isn't going to kill me." I laugh, louder and more nervous than I need to, but, well, I had good reason. They don't seem to notice though, so Alzier led me to his office, which felt much better than the living room. This place had that warmth from the parents, whereas the other rooms just felt too clean.

He had me sit on his desk, making me feel awkward and like I was, well, in a Doctor's office. He looked at me sternly, hands in a relaxed manner.  
"So," He begins. "You have some wounds that aren't healing, I am correct to presume?" I nod. He's way too professional for his own good. "And it's on your chest?" I nod again. "Okay. I'm going to have you remove your shirt so I can get a better look at it." I feel a bit uncomfortable about that; I never was good with this kind of thing.

But, it's on his time, so I wasn't going to stall. I take the t-shirt off awkwardly, noticing Eddie is sitting there, arms crossed, and leaning against the wall. His eyes aren't leaving my body, looking me up and down. I hear his dad make a noise uncertainly, putting a magnifier attached to his glasses on, getting a closer look.  
"And how did these scars happen to you?" He asked, looking at me over the rims of his glasses.  
"Uh… I had an accident at work on my way to a delivery." He ran his fingers, which were warm, over the cuts. I'll admit that it felt better when Eddie did it. Much better.  
"It seems to be some sort of… reptile that did this to you. Although, it looks like something completely different. The marks are foreign; I've never seen something this… exotic." He goes over to scribble something on a notepad. He signs it, tearing it off the pad and handing it to me.  
"The wounds are similar to many different claw wounds though, so it should heal just about the same. Use this ointment twice a day, once when you wake up, and before you go to bed, as well as when you just get out of the shower; your pores will be open, and it'll take better." He smiles, handing it to me.  
"Thanks, Alzier." I say, putting my shirt back on. He chuckles.  
"Oh, no, call me Al. It's easier." _I knew you were going to say that_, I think to myself. By the time I'm getting up off the desk, Eddie is gone, making me wonder where he went. But, I had to get to a pharmacy before it closes and finish this paper. I could maybe scrounge up a B from it, not damaging my grade too much because of it.

I'm on my way out when Eddie appears, from nowhere basically, making me jump. He smiles, leaning back on the wall.  
"Are you going to make that a habit? Because, I _hate _when people make me jump." He puts a hand by the wall, trapping me where I stand. It's a predatory move, I can tell. He puts it down when I question the look, eyes traveling down to rest on where my wounds were. He moved his hand to rest on my chest, feeling the lines that were cut too deep. Some of the pain was released yet again, like tension was being released when he put his hand there. My eyes partially closed, before I opened them back up.  
"I should probably go." I say, squeezing past him to get to the entry way.  
"You don't have to go yet… Right?" He asked, making me a little bit more than surprised. I didn't expect that from him.  
"I… I do. I've got a million things to do today." I wait. "I'm sorry. But, the last time I stayed somewhere longer than I should have, well… it didn't end well." I tie my shoe and grab my bag. "Tell your dad thank you for me. Okay?" He nods. I leave before it can get any more awkward between us. I feel awful for walking out like that, but I couldn't stand around with him. Not after what happened before.

And besides, I _really_ did need to finish that English paper. And that ointment was also sounding pretty good. Maybe some other time I would hang around, but I was really busy today.  
* * *

I put in the prescription for the ointment, which they gave to me right away because I desperately needed it. Luckily I didn't have to pay much, but I would have preferred to have not spent the fifty bucks. I couldn't ask for it without being asked why though, so it was worth it.

When I got home, my Aunt Sally sat me down in a chair and pushed a plate of food in my face; I don't know what gave me the idea, but I think she wants me to eat it. And it's good too, pork chops and mash potatoes. That's when I notice something else, which is the three of us are all together. Normally my uncle is either holed up in his office, or out doing something. Or then there is me, always researching on my computer or not interacting with the family.

All I really wanted to do was go upstairs and put that ointment on; I had it in my bag, so I could hide it easier. But, my aunt decided this was the perfect opportunity for all of us to talk and socialize. Great. It was an hour and a half before I could finally retreat upstairs and put it on. Just for good measure, I took a shower too, yelping when the warm water hit my wounds. After gingerly drying myself off, and tying the towel around my waist, I look at them.

They were definitely agitated, the wounds a dark brown and the skin around it a dark pink. I took the ointment on my fingers, running it down the middle and the sides of them. It stings, and then burns, but finally goes down to a unnoticeable throb. At least it was helping. I think.

I heard my phone go off halfway through brushing my teeth, so I answered it.  
'Eddie: Hey, are we still on for tomorrow?'  
I grimace; how do I answer that after today? Play it cool, I guess. 'P-man: Yeah, definitely. And, sorry about earlier; I was kind of a douche, for just up and running.'  
Pause. 'Eddie: It's alright. My parents would really like to get to know you better, they think you're cool. And my dad would like to see the wounds; his profession is getting the better of him.'  
I grin. 'P-man: lol. I understand.' I wait, thinking about what to add to the message. I add 'Gotta get some sleep. See you in sixth?'  
'Eddie: Yep. See you then.'

All I want to do is crawl under my blankets and never come out; I felt so miserable, I didn't even type my English paper. Maybe I could get an extension on it tomorrow.


	3. Pesticide

I feel miserable the next morning, rolling out of bed and slumping on the ground. I stay like this for a good twenty minutes, before my alarm goes off for the first time that morning. Why did I feel like this? What was going on in my body right now? Couldn't be the wounds; they were just topical. Nothing bad could come of it… right?  
I go into the bathroom, strip my shirt, look at them; they're healing surprisingly well, despite only one application. I put more on, and notice it's not hurting as much as last night. Something else is weird; my right eye is much more bloodshot than the other one. Maybe I could pick up some eye drops on the way home.

"Peter?" I jump, throwing my shirt back on.

"Yeah Aunt Sally?" I say, rubbing that eye. I was worried about that.

"Are you okay? I heard a thump, and I got concerned." The worry was apparent in her voice. After she lost her sister, my mom, all those years ago, she was more than determined to make sure I was safe. She's probably have a heart attack if she found out I was putting myself in the line of danger nearly every day.

"Yeah, I just tripped, that's all. But I'm okay now. Honest." I open the door, to look at her. She looks straight at my bloodshot eye, like I knew she would.

"What's wrong with your eye? Did you hurt it?" I flinch away from her hand, taking a step back.

"I got something in my eye a few days ago at work. I'm going to pick up some eye drops later though."

"Nonsense. I have some in my cabinet you can use." I groan, not liking when I have to use or share things with other people. She returns, handing them to me. "Two drops max. No more, none less. Now, come downstairs when you're ready, I've got breakfast for you." She smiles before leaving. I shrug, dropping a drop in my eye.

The pain is excruciating; my legs gave out, and I was pretty sure I am officially blind in one eye. Well… _blinder._ When I can finally stand, I look at my eye; it's gotten worse, more veins connecting to my iris and irritation all over. _Yeah, I'm definitely not using those ever again._

I cap the drops, putting them in the cabinet, before heading downstairs; I slide my glasses on, hopeful they won't notice my now worse eye. Thankfully, they didn't. Eddie probably would though. Two plates of eggs and bacon later, I'm getting a text from Eddie halfway to school

'Eddie: Are we still on for tonight? I've got a test in Math tomorrow that I really need to ace.'

'P-man: Sure. Can I bring my laptop over? Because, I really need to type some stuff up.'

'Eddie: I thought you finished that English Paper yesterday?'

'P-man: I never said it was English… But yes, I do need to type it up. I'll talk about getting an extension later today.'

'Eddie: Yeah, that's fine, bring it over. Maybe I can help you.

'P-man: Lol. What do you know about English?'

'Eddie: I know I have the highest English scores in the entirety of New York.' That was odd to hear. How did he know that for himself? Oh well.

'P-man: Alright, I'll bring it over. I have to run home and get it, but I'll be over there at Four-Thirty.'

'Eddie: Sounds good to me. See you then ' I smile, shutting my phone, before entering the school.

I was able to get my English teacher to give me a one day extension on my paper, so I would take tonight to write it and turn it in tomorrow. She looked concerned about my eye, but I told her I was having an allergic reaction to something at work, and said I would be fine.

But, in all honesty, I was not fine; by now, the veins in my eyes were getting more pronounced, going from a dark pink, to a dark red. It hurt to keep it open, and even more to rub it. By fifth period, I started getting a yellow crust around my eye, and it was pouring water. When I got to Science, I had covered my right eye, not wanting anybody to see it.

When Eddie slid next to me, he looked concerned. "Peter. Are you okay?"

I laugh. "Yeah, I just… I got an allergic reaction to something at work. I think it'll subside in a few days." I laugh nervously. _Yeah right,_ I think to myself. This thing left untreated for a few days will probably make me lose my right eye. And who knows what else?

He doesn't buy any of it. "It's not a reaction…. Is it?" I shake my head. I continue. "After I got the wound, I started to feel different. Like, I was _missing_, something inside me," I say, feeling shaky; I felt my hand shake when I went to grab my pen, dropping it twice. Eddie grabs my hand. "Show me. Please." I swallow, before removing it.

"Jesus Christ…"

By now, I'm pretty sure it's gotten worse. Like, from slightly bloodshot, to now totally infected. He does some quick thinking, before whispering in my ear. "Play sick. Look like you are about to vomit." I do feel like I'm going to vomit, that's the thing. But, I play along, pretending to moan, grabbing my stomach.

"Uh, Mrs. Falter?" Eddie speaks up. She looks at us, before looking to him.

"Yes, Mr. Brock?" She looks unamused.

"Uh, Peter here looks like he's going to be sick. Can I escort him to the nurses' office?" She nods, as he gathers his stuff and mine, wrapping a reassuring hand around my shoulders, me moaning convincingly the entire time. By the time we're halfway down the hall, I actually do blow chunks. It wasn't usual vomit; it was black and chunky, not in any way, shape or form, a liquid. I groan, clutching my stomach. I feel awful, like I'm going to die right here in this hallway.

Eddie sits me down, leaning in close; he sucks in a breath, removing my hand. I don't know what he's doing, but he seems to be… _licking_ my eye. I think it's a weird gesture, until I feel something; the pain dissipates. I no longer feel crust along my eyes, or a throbbing sensation, or even like I want to gouge my eye out with a plastic eating utensil, preferably a fork.

He's running his lips along my eye now, breathing even and slow. He pulls back, smiling when he sees I look much better. I grab a mirror out of my bag; I mean, hell, my eye is still irritated, but it just looks like a bloodshot eye now.

"Eddie…. I don't know how to thank you." I no longer think I'm going to lose my eye, but it definitely couldn't be without him. He shrugs.

"You can repay me by helping me ace this Algebra quiz." I smile. That was something I could definitely do.

We still went to the nurses' office, despite me feeling better. She takes a look at my eye, eyebrows downturned whilst doing it. "Well, Parker…" She sets her hands on her knees. "I think the only problem is that it's slightly irritated. A few drops of saline solution should fix it right up."

I look at her. "You mean eye drops, right?" She shakes her head, making me raise an eyebrow.

"No, Saline Solution; the stuff you keep contacts in. It's soft enough that it won't hurt it, but you'll be getting similar effects as in eye drops. Just go to your store, pick a good brand of it, and drop two or three drops before you go to bed. If they still aren't working, just add another drop until you feel it is working. Now, is there anything else I should look at while you are here?" My mind goes to the wounds on my chest.

Apparently, so does Eddies'. "No ma'am, we're fine. Thank you for helping us."

"Yes, thank you. It's been weird, so I'm glad you could help." She smiles a warm smile, before standing up.

"You're both welcome." She goes off to write about some paperwork, me standing up.

"You don't really want to stay at school for another fifteen minutes, do you?" Eddie asks, raising his eyebrows. I shake my head.

"Not really… do you want to just start early on studying?" I ask, crossing my arms. I check around the corner, but pull back, grabbing him too. My hand is splayed over his chest, and I can feel the way his chest rises and falls with every breath. I pull my hand back, a blush slowly creeping over my face. There was a Janitor standing there, looking totally sick from what he had to mop, and covering their mouth with a cloth.

When they were gone, Eddie looked at me. "Thanks. And yeah, let's do that. Let's just do to six instead, and then we'll do until seven next week?" I nod, liking that plan a lot. Eddie gives me the directions to his place, and I vaguely remember them as I walk home. I couldn't help but notice how deep the grooves between his pectorals actually were, and how tight the shirt he was wearing actually was. Ah, I can't think about this right now. I would get too distracted and I wouldn't be any help.

Uncle Ben looked up when I entered the house. "Hey. You aren't supposed to be home for another twenty minutes. Did you skip class or something?" He looks at me, clearing his throat for the next question. "You aren't on the pipe, are you?" I roll my eyes. "Just saying, your eye looked suspiciously red this morning. Still does."

"Oh my god; if I was doing the pipe, you would see it in both eyes, and not just one. I mean, you aren't _that_ behind on the times, are you?"  
He furrowed his brows, rustling a newspaper. "I'm reading it right now though…" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped; it was wheezy and loud, obnoxious even. He may be old, but he's still got a wit about him. He looked like he didn't get it, which was, by far, about the easiest way to make me laugh harder.

"Alright, I'm going to go get my stuff before I crack up any further. Oh, by the way, I'm going over to my friend's house to help him study, but I should be back for dinner. Alright?" He holds up a hand.

"Who is this friend, if I may ask?" I look down, seeming ashamed.

"Eddie Brock?" He seems like he doesn't believe it.

"Eddie Brock? The man who is the bane of your existence, and has been that way since seventh grade? That same Eddie Brock?" I nodded. "What are you doing helping Eddie Brock? Last time I asked, you swore you would never help him in your entire life again, and he was a detriment to the human race." I swallowed, realizing it sounded odd. But I stood firm.

"He was gone for two months, and when he came back, he seemed like a completely different person; he was nice. He was actually asking me about me, not just talking about him." He still seems to not believe it. Then I took it one step up. "He hasn't asked me for a pen or paper for the entire time he's been here." Then my uncle caved, definitely believing that; he was a man who, when told an unbelievable fact, he believes it. Because, why would you tell someone something unbelievable, unless it's probably true.

"Hmm, alright. And you'll be there until… six I presume?" I nod. "Alright then. Your aunt can push dinner back an hour for you. She's making your favorite too, so don't be late." I smile, nodding at that fact. That probably explains why she wasn't anywhere to be seen; whenever she makes my favorite, she goes out of the city to the outskirts, to get all of the ingredients. Great, too, because my mouth was watering just thinking about it.

I had my laptop and charger with me and was at Eddies by about three forty-five. His father answered the door, wearing his lab coat still, obviously just getting home. He smiled when he saw me.

"Peter," He said, inviting me inside. I shook his hand again as I slipped my shoes off. "Eddie said we would be expecting you. How are you? How are your wounds healing up?" I shrugged.

"They're much better, thanks. I was wondering if you wanted to look at them just to make sure." Just then, Eddie was peeking out from the top of the stairs. "Eddie, how about you get started, and I'll be up there in a few minutes?" He nods.

"Third door on the right, okay?" he said, before disappearing behind the wall. Al looks at me. "My son hasn't had a friend in the longest time. It's good to see he's met someone so nice." He places a hand on my shoulder, leading me into his office. I strip of my shirt, letting him look at me. He's nodding, running a hand over them.

"They've healed quite nicely. You will still want to put that ointment on day and night." He takes a pen of sorts, drawing lines along the grooves. "This is a special pen that will show up to the ingredient in the ointment. It will disappear into them as you put more on." It was a shocking shade of Yellow, standing out against the dark green and brown marks. "When it vanishes completely, you'll know when to stop applying it."

That pen was cool. Wait, what was he saying? Oh yeah, put it on until the ink disappears. "Got it. Thank you, sir." I put my shirt back on.

"Are you and Eddie going to be studying?" I nod. "Very good. He's working so hard to get good grades, and get into a good college." The proudness was apparent in his eyes, glad that his seemingly only son was doing so well. I smile, getting off the table.

"I'm happy to help, sir. I help my friends when they need it." The word rolled so easily off my tongue; in a few days I've gone from pretty much hating him, to accepting him, to being friends with him. This friendship was built faster than mine with Gwen; even faster than when I actually built up the courage, and_ asked_ her out to that movie she wanted to see.

He nods. "Well, I'm glad." He pauses, swallowing. "You don't want to keep him waiting, he's very impatient." I nod and grab my laptop, heading upstairs. The walls were lined with pictures of Eddie; from being born, all the way up to his seventh grade year. I could tell that was where the decline started, because there were empty spaces in the mass of photos. But not all of them were taken down; I saw a few of him that looked amazing, and some that looked like he did now. Not at all bitter like in his prior time. I pulled my eyes away from the photos, knocking on the only door with a light turned on. "Come in, Peter." A voice called. I pushed the door open.

Oh baby.

Eddie was wearing a longer plaid shirt, with what looked like a gray shirt under it today. I wasn't sure about if he was really wearing that, it was hard to stare at a person inconspicuously. Now that he had taken off the plaid shirt, he was _indeed _wearing a gray shirt. It was low cut, showing off his chest muscles, and sat right at the top of his jeans.

I don't think I could call it a shirt though, it looked more like a second skin; it clung and conformed to every groove and muscle on his torso, outlining everything and leaving nothing to the imagination. His biceps tensed, flexed as he was texting someone. His shoulders twitched under his shirt, which was bunched above his arms.

His shirt wasn't bunched though; it was ripped. He ripped his sleeve because his arms were so massive. Well, there go the knees. I grab onto the wall for support, legs jelly. Oh god, his ripped shirt. I felt like drooling a bit.

He looks up at me concerned. "You okay?" I nod my head, bracing myself a bit better. "Should I carry you?" _Oh, yes. Throw me over your shoulder like a fireman if you'd like. But_ I choose not to voice that; not everything has to be said.

"I'll be alright. Thanks though." I walk into the room; band posters cover the walls, some overlapping each other and sometimes even covering them fully. I could make out Motion City Soundtrack, The Sex Pistols, Depeche Mode and a lot of other foreign bands, but the rest seemed covered up. Heck, I even caught glances of a Lady Gaga and Madonna poster. He snorted.

"I'll listen to Vogue and Poker Face until my dying breath, thanks very much." He flips the phone shut. "Sorry, just uh, texting my girlfriend about something." My stomach sinks. Of course he's not gay; or even bi for that matter. Because it would just be too perfect if he wasn't. He saw the look on my face, quickly rehashing what he said.

"Oh, no, it's not what you think… I call all my female friends my girlfriends."

"Mm-hmm" I say quietly, paying attention to something else. I feel him standing behind me. No, he's basically on top of me. I turn around, jumping when he's literally inches from my face.

"Trust me; they wouldn't be able to give me what I want. Even if they begged." I caught the underlying meaning of that phrase, nodding.

He continued to look at me, keeping that creepily close distance between us. A good minute passed this way, before he turned around, patting the bed and sitting on his side on the ground. His bed was comfy. And warm. All part of me wanted to do was squish myself into it and roll around. But I didn't.

Eddie was able to make a quick recovery from earlier, putting on a grin, before his face turned confused and unsure of what he was doing. I helped him when he needed it, and had me quiz him when he thought he was ready. The information was rusty, but I remembered a majority of it when I looked over it. By the time Five fifteen hit, he was feeling confident he could get at least a B, easy, on his test.

I laughed when he threw his papers up in the air, feeling not only confident, but slightly defeated.

"I swear to Madonna herself," he said, scratching his head. Oh god, those arms… "If I don't pass this quiz, I'm going to flip out. But, it's all done now I suppose." He grabs the TV remote and clicks it on. I wait a beat, before clearing my throat.

"I'm going to type up that paper now, if you don't mind." He's immersed in some kind of music documentary, so I take it as an okay to go ahead. By the time Six o'clock rolls around, it's finished and sent to me, ready to be printed. I turn my laptop off, unplugging it and putting the cord back in the case.

"Alright, well, my aunt's making dinner, so I have to get going." Eddie looks at me, clicking off the TV.

"Sure thing, man. Thanks for helping tonight. You don't know how much it means to me." He grins. "I'll uh, make sure to include you in my speech of gratitude when I accept my award." I laugh, him winking at me, as I stand. "Here, let me walk you to the door." He stands up, rippling whilst doing it. God damn, this man was going to kill me.

I awkwardly tied my shoes, putting my jacket back on and sliding my bag onto my shoulder. He stood there, hands in his pockets, watching my every move. I nod, doing anything to break the immobile bind that seems to be wrapped around us.

"Well, this has been both great, and awkward. And I'm going to go home now. Good luck on that test, you'll do fine." I smile. He takes a step closer to me. Okay, does he even _grasp _the idea of Personal Space? He leans behind me, unlocking and opening the door for me.

"Just thought I'd get the door for you." He smiles, before pulling back. I step out of the door, waving to him, before heading home. I was worried somebody would snatch my laptop up, but with my heightened abilities, I don't think I'd have much to worry about.

It was six-thirty when I got home, happy that Aunt Sally was just finishing up plating the dish; the scent wafting from the open window made my mouth water, and I threw down my stuff, rushing to sit at the table. It was called "Russian Goulac" even though it probably had no relation to the country. It just sounded cool to say, and it stuck with us. I had it when I was starting Middle School, and it's been my favorite ever since.

And the best thing about it? She makes so much of it that we normally are eating it all week. She boxes up the rest of it, putting some in a container for me to eat at school tomorrow. Tomorrow would be good just for the food alone.

After I ate four bowls worth of the stuff, I retired up to bed, realizing I got a text from Gwen during dinner.

'Gwen Coco: Peter! I haven't had the chance to call about the amazing news I've received yet, but… Oh my god! Oh! My! God!

'P-man: Hey, that's great, but I'm too full and sleepy to listen; Sally made Goulac tonight.

'Gwen Coco: oh really? In that case, I'll call you tomorrow ' she knew exactly what that means; I ate myself sick on that stuff again. Each time I would tell myself "two bowl max" for sure, but it's so _good_ that my body thinks four is two, and two is half of one. I groan, rubbing my extended stomach. Would I do it again? Probably. I didn't even change out of my clothes as I drifted off to a food induced sleep.


	4. Mercury

My mouth tasted funny. What was it? It tasted… _familiar? _Oh yeah, Goulac night. Oh god, Goulac night; I ate myself sick again. I don't remember running that fast in my life as I emptied my stomach into the toilet. I shouldn't have gone to bed so full, it was a stupid move on my part, and it is biting me in the ass now. Ha, I know who _else _I'd like to have me bite my ass. More vomit, totally gross.

"Peter?" Aunt Sally called from the hall. She knew I was sick, but just wanted to make sure I wasn't a bum or anything that had gotten into my window.

"Yeah?" I call out uncertainly. I rest my head on the side of the toilet. "I don't think I'll be okay for school today. Can I please stay home because I've been a good boy for eating your cooking and enjoying it?" She laughed, tiredly, as I felt her lean against the wall.

"Of course you can. But only for today." She said that, well aware that today was Friday. I'd have the weekend to feel better anyways. And I was _grateful _that I stuffed myself sick on a Thursday. Heck, now that I think about it, she almost always makes it on a Thursday, knowing full well the one time she didn't do it on a Thursday, I was sick for the next few days. I smile at this small act of kindness, breathing as slowly and as surely as I could. I hear her leave, before coming back upstairs and placing a glass of water next to me.

"Take it easy today; don't be stupid like other days." I laugh, stomach lurching when I did that. _Laughing,_ I thought to myself. No laughing _ever._ I stay at the toilet, sipping the water slowly until it's all gone, before I decide maybe moving might be reasonable. I don't stay sick for very long, so I feel okay once I get most of it out of my system.

The day went by pretty slowly; I'm pretty sure I missed two or three tests, but I would make them up whenever I could. And then I was late on my English paper, but I'd be able to still turn it in for half points. Hell, maybe it would be so good, that it's almost just worth giving me full points.

I watched movies on my laptop, fiddled around with some stuff, just tried to keep myself occupied. I yawned somewhere around mid-afternoon, dozing off, almost not hearing the knock on my door. I shook myself awake, calling out a "come in," lightly.

"Hey, Peter." Eddie poked out from behind the door. I was a little surprised that he was here. But, at least he's here.

"Hey," I say tiredly. He seems a little awkward, figuring out what to do or say.

"Uh, you weren't at school, so I decided maybe to check on you. I just, uh…" he cleared his throat. "Asked your neighbors which house you were in."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not creeped out or anything, if that's what you're thinking I am." He laughed nervously; He was wearing long sleeves, with a regular t-shirt collar, under a leather jacket, hiding his body from the public's eyes. I frowned, wondering why he did this. Before this got anymore awkward, I patted the spot on the bed next to me, shifting over to make room.

He smiled, walking over to the side of the bed and sat on it; the mattress dipped from his weight, but still held strong. He sank low, so his head was just under the top of the headboard. It gave me the chance to wrap myself around him if I needed to. He was warm too; I didn't notice how cold I was until he was sitting next to me. I tugged the blankets closer to me, resting my head on his shoulder.

He looked concerned. "Is this, alright?"

I nod, yawning again. "Yeah, it's great. Just, stay like this for a little bit." I fell asleep before I knew what happened next.

* * *

I stirred a few hours later, when it was starting to get dark outside. I open my eyes slowly, looking around a bit. I definitely didn't feel sick anymore, my vomit fit subsiding. I felt really well rested, and dreamy. Happy even. I was on my side, feeling someone under the covers behind me, spooning me still fully dressed. Who could have been here earlier?

Wait… Eddie. Eddie came over earlier. And I totally fell asleep on him. Well, he was sleeping _with _me now, I guess. I kind of liked it, how he was pressed up against me so close, his body heat radiating from me. My stomach grumbled, loudly, against the quiet silence. Just great, go ahead and make things weird.

I feel him smile against my neck, obviously stirring from light sleep. "Hey," he says, voice edged with sleep still. "How did you sleep?"

I shrug, rolling onto my back. "Great, actually. Sorry that I crapped out on you, it just sort of… happened." He got up on his side, his head in his hand, looking down at me.

"Don't worry about it; you looked like you could have used it." I arch my back, stretching as best as I could whilst still trying to stay under the blanket. I was still really cold; despite the two blankets and hot rock that was Eddie Brock. Had I really looked that tired? I couldn't have. I had slept enough from the past few days. I was still too foggy from sleep to think about all this.

"Your stomach was the one who woke me up, actually." He chuckled at this, poking my stomach.

"Yeah, well, woke me up too." Me getting up to stretch. "I'm going to go eat something. Want me to get you anything?" He shakes his head, making me go downstairs to scavenge.

I didn't expect my Aunt and Uncle both to be up. However, it was only eight thirty, so I guess it wasn't surprising. "Hey," I said, a little bit surprised. They both looked up from what they were doing.

"Hey, Peter. How do you feel?" Uncle Ben asked. I shrugged; my stomach gurgled again, more than answering that for me. "Do you want me to heat your dinner back up since you missed it?" I nod, before pausing.

"It's not Goulac, is it?" I felt nauseated from just saying the word. Yeah, it would be a while before I ate that stuff again. She laughed, pulling out her special meatloaf.

"no, I just made up a meatloaf because I knew you were sick. I'll make sure not to cave when you ask for more than two bowls." She sticks it in the microwave, heating it up. "Two is plenty. Three is definitely pushing it. But four? I should have definitely said no to you after that third bowl."

I laugh, pulling up a chair. "I was screaming to myself 'no! No more!' but my body was just 'yes, yes more! More!' so I did it. I don't regret it, I might even do it again." She shot me a look, pulling out my plate from the microwave, setting it down in front of me. "Well, if I could sneak it out from behind your back, that is." I wink, before biting into it.

I eat slowly, making sure I don't regurgitate it. When it's all done, I push my plate away. Somethings on my mind, something I want to get off my chest. "Guys, you let Eddie in; even after all the things I said about him?" It wasn't that I was angry; I was more surprised than anything.

Aunt Sally nodded, smiling, before speaking. "I remember your Uncle telling me about how you accepted him as your friend. I didn't believe any of it; honestly, with how much you despised him and loathed him from the past." Pause. "But, when he came to the door, looking worried, saying how you weren't at school the next day, I realized that it was the truth being told to me. And when I checked on you two, how you looked so relaxed as you slept on him, I also figured out you two are close; a lot closer than before." She smiled, more than happy with her observations; it wasn't we were close in a relationship, but just as friends. And I was okay with that, far more than okay with that.

Someone coming down the stairs alerted me, making me look to see Eddie putting on his Jacket, looking over to me.

"Hey Eddie," Uncle Ben called out. "You heading out?"

"Yeah, my parents are getting worried even with a call, so I better head home. Thanks for having me over." He nods, looking at me. Aunt Sally kicks me from under the table. Right. Right! Oh, god, I'm obviously still asleep.

"Wait, let me, uh… walk you out." I stand up, going over to the door, following him as he walked down the steps. We stood there for a few awkward moments, him clearing his throat.

"So, uh… how did your test go?" I looked for anything to fill the weird silence between us. He smiled.

"It went well. I got a B, I'm confident in that. If I do well on the written portion, then I'll definitely get an A." He stuck his hands in his pockets, smiling at me. He looks anxious to ask me something, but doesn't wait for me to ask. "Hey, Peter, with it being the end of term today, my friends and I are throwing a party at my place tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. Not as a date, but as friends." He wanted me to come, I could see it on his face.

I couldn't turn him down. "I'd love to. What time?" He grins, telling me the info. "Should I dress in a certain way, or bring anything?"

"Just dress casual and comfy, you might be standing for a while." I nod.

"Alright, well… see you then?" I can't help the small grin playing on my face.

"Yeah. Definitely." He holds up a hand, turning around and leaving for his house. I'm ecstatic that I'm going to a party with Eddie. It was probably going to be really fun, with lots of socializing, and being around him, and-

Wait… did I just say, "I'm going to a _party?" _OH my god, I'm going to a party; I've never been to one of those before, except for my sixth birthday! And nobody even _came _to that party! Hence why I never had any more after that. My stomach lurches again, making me bend over. No! I wouldn't vomit again. At least, not until I got back to a toilet.

I stood, leaning against the door, panic written across my face.

"Peter? What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Aunt Sally asked, standing up. I laughed, way more breathy and nervous than was needed.

"No, no, it's just…. I'm going to a party tomorrow and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do at all." Ben pinched the bridge of his nose at the stress I almost put them through, my aunt just laughing.

"Don't worry, Peter; I'll help you prepare for that. Tomorrow though."


	5. Arsenic

Gwen called me. Figured that a day or two after stuffing myself was enough time for me to respond without groaning.

"Hello?" I ask, even though I know it's her.

"Peter! Oh my gosh, you didn't throw up like last time, did you?" I laugh into the phone.

"Yeah, I did actually. All of yesterday, it was… disgusting. But, I'm all better now. Honest."

"Peter, you really shouldn't eat yourself sick on that stuff. Remember what I told you before?"

"Yeah, I know, you've told me a thousand times. But not nearly as much as my Aunt does, because, hey, she doesn't like to see me in pain." We banter back and forth before she remembers what she was going to tell me.

"Oh! I went off topic, I'm so sorry; guess what news I have for you?"

I don't have the faintest idea. "You got to help develop a new element that cures Syphilis?"

"Uh, no. The cell structure of that disease is too complex. But, anyways, the news is that I am coming back to New York!"

I hide my joy about as badly as she does. "What?! That's amazing! Did you finish studying in Libya?"

She laughs. "Yep! They figure I deserve a break before I get into the really nasty stuff in some foreign land. Something about ninety five percent of the population being infected with an ultra-rare disease. I just hope I don't catch it…" She sounds concerned, but I pull her away from that.

"So, when are you coming back?" I hear her ruffling through her papers, trying to find where she wrote it down.

"I thought I put it here somewhere… Aha! Found it!" She pauses. "May twenty-ninth, so that is on a Saturday. I'll be staying for two weeks, and then flying back to start studying. So, I'll of course want to spend time with you before I see my parents; I told them I was flying in on the thirtieth. I'll just tell them I got in early, and surprise them instead!" I like that plan a lot. Surprising people is one of my favorite things to do.

"Okay, well, I have to go get ready for a party; it's kind of a big deal." She seems incredulous with her tone, like she can't believe it.

"Uh-huh; you at a party. Am I hearing this correctly?"

"Shut up. I'm being serious." I laugh before saying my goodbyes and hanging up. I mark the 29th of May on my calendar, more than anxious to cross off each day. Now to figure out what the hell to do for the party tonight. I hope I looked _alright._

It was a half hour before the party, and I was sweating bullets; I dressed a little nicer than I normally would, and I thought it wasn't enough. I chewed my bottom lip, thinking that I look stupid. My Aunt Sally sits on the bed, detecting my nervousness.

"Peter, if you keep sweating like that, you are going to have to change shirts again." I had already sweated through the first one, thankful we picked out three equally good ones. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm myself. It wasn't working at all.

"I just think I'm going to make a fool of myself. I probably won't even know half the people there." I was already starting to regret this decision to go. Sally stands up, looking me square in the eye.

"Peter Parker, I'm going to sit you down and let you know something very important." She indeed pushes me down onto the bed, standing in front of me. "There is one thing you can wear, that no matter what the situation is, that can make you look on top of the world."

I cocked an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

She smiles. "Confidence." I scoff, looking at her to see she's not kidding. "Seriously?"

She nods. "Your uncle Ben? He strode up to me with his chest puffed out, and told me to my face 'I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I wish to be in your accompaniment.' I laughed at him, thinking he was being silly. But when his confidence didn't falter one bit, and he still stood there looking at me, well…" she smiled, touching her face. "I knew he was the one."

I look at her, a look of disbelief on my face. "For real?" She nods. "wow… Okay then." I stand up. There was no way I was going to let Eddie Brock tear me down with his good looks. He may be a god, but I can prove to be just as statuesque. "Well, I can't go to a party looking like _this_."

She smiles, patting me on the arm. "That's my boy. I'll be downstairs if you need me." I nod, closing the door. Time to shake things up a bit.

By the time I was walking downstairs, I dressed totally different; my shirt was a button or two too low, but that was partially covered by the other layered shirt I had put on top. I wore jeans that sculpted out my ass, that were skin tight and hugged my body. I couldn't really walk, but I'd rather look hot than anything else. I wore boots that my uncle bought me last year, amazed that they still fit. I tucked my jeans into them, and had to seriously do some weird contortion moves just to do that. My jeans would probably cut off the circulation to my balls, but I didn't care; Eddie might just be feeling the same effect tonight.

My uncle looked me up and down, chuckling. "I can't believe you are wearing those shoes."

"And I can't believe I_ haven't_ worn these yet; these are incredible!" He just looks at me.

"Then why didn't you wear them before? Or, better yet, not even open them?" I felt guilty at that one; for some reason, I was really close to a hipster last year, and I thought the boots were ugly. But, I smiled and forced out a "thank you" before swearing to myself that "I'd never wear those ugly ass, lesbian hiker boots in my life." And now I cringe at the thought.

"Have fun, Peter." Sally calls from the table.

"Thanks, I will. I'll be back by Ten, alright? Or, at least try to…" I walk out the door, heading off to Eddies house. Oh god, I really _couldn't _walk in these jeans. Ouch.

Elizabeth opens the door, smiling when she sees me.

"Peter, I'm so glad you're here. Eddie was wondering when you would get here." I take off my boots, looking around; this couldn't be it, right? There were doctors, and nurses and… was that a brain surgeon? Looked like it. They were all talking with high school students, who I assumed were invited by Eddie. Smart kids too, all of the top ten of our class were here."

"Oh, yeah, about all this." She started. "Eddie asked if he could hold a joint party alongside my father's work party. Not, you know…" she makes an obscene gesture, before waving her hand. I think I realized then that Eddies mom was an amazing person; most parents wouldn't do something like that. "Anyways, Eddie just over there somewhere talking to one of his fathers colleagues; something about photography." She smiles, chuckling a bit. "There is food and refreshments in the kitchen, over there. If you need anything, just feel free to ask."

"Thank you, Mrs. Brock. I think I think I'll be okay." I make my way over to where Eddie was supposedly. Everyone was barefooted, all of their shoes at the door. It made me realize how respectable Dr. Brock actually was, and how much people respected him. Eddie's parents were amazing people, and I liked them more and more as time went on.

Eddie was indeed talking to a photographer; he had an old school camera from the nineteen fifties tattooed on his arm, and dressed very alternative. He also had a curly mustache, which I thought was the coolest thing ever. If I had the ability to do so, I probably would have by now. Eddie was into photography above all else at school; he would take it at least once a year or more because he was just trying to get better.

Eddie spotted me out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, Peter! Glad you could make it." He gave me a hug, resting his hand on my shoulder. He turned back to the photographer, hand still on my shoulder. "Travis, this is my friend Peter Parker." I shook the hand extended to me. He was really tatted up; he was wearing a short sleeve shirt, the neck dipping low to expose a chest piece. His fingers were also done, and so was part of his neck. I wondered if he had anymore, but it wasn't worth it to ask.

His voice was extremely squeaky. It made me cringe. High, squeaky voices did not make me like the person at all. Even if the person was nice enough, I would just have to tune them out. I try not to show that on my face.

"Well, Eddie here has a lot of _potential;_ I could see him the pages of any big magazine tomorrow. And let me tell ya, I don't say that about just _anybody!"_ He laughed, or better yet, _snickered,_ as he said that. I didn't like the way he was acting. And how strange was it that he emphasized the word potential in that sentence. I mean, was he _implying_ something? I hope he knows to stay far away from him.

Oh my god. I'm getting territorial of Eddie. This is totally different. Way, totally, completely different.

My head started hurting then, as he moved about the party to talk to everyone. I didn't talk to many people, except for when they came up and asked me about something, or were interested in something. The tattoo guy kept eyeing me all night, making my skin crawl. Oh man, I'd definitely need a long shower tonight.

I had retired to the kitchen, where nobody was currently situated. I popped the tab on a coke, taking in the alone time and silence for a little bit; I needed it desperately, I hadn't realized. I even felt a bit of shaking start to come on.

"I like you in those jeans." I hear from behind me. Oh, _hell_ no. I turn around, slapping the bastard in the face. "You listen to me, you slimy-" Eddie looked a bit shocked. Oh no. I laugh nervously, before sinking to the ground, burying my embarrassment as well as my face.

He sunk down next to me, nudging me with his shoulder. "If you were thinking I'm that greasy photographer, don't worry about it; I kicked him out, told him never to show his face to me again." I looked at him through my hands, earning a wink.

"But, what if he screws things up for you for your career or something?" He shrugs, looking off.

"I figure I can move somewhere else if I can't get something started in New York. I mean, my cousin has a great place in San Francisco, and it's overlooking the water and everything. She told me I can go live there when I turn eighteen." He pauses. "Well, only if I felt like it. She wasn't pushing me into anything…"

I looked at him. "Eddie, are you serious? That's… that's great. I'd probably take the opportunity as soon as it sprung on me; I am starting to like New York less and less as time goes on. So much crime and of that nature here. Heck, I'm afraid I'm going to get mugged half of the time, or sold into the sex trade." He laughs at that. I don't think he can fathom that, because I'm smart enough to stay away from those situations.

Eddie exhales. "Hey, the party is pretty much over. Want to go up to my room and talk?" I smile.

"I'd like that a lot, actually." He helped me up, me following him as he talked to his parents. I thought back to about two minutes ago, remembering what he said to me.

_I like you in those jeans._ Oh, I knew he would. A thought started forming in my head.

As he started up the stairs first, I grabbed his shoulder. "Can I go first?" He nods, stepping aside to let me go up. I might have _accidentally_ moved my ass a little more than necessary. When we got to the top of the stairs, he had stopped. "Uh…" his voice was unsteady. I looked at him.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Be there in a second." He curtly nods, before going into the bathroom and locking the door. About two feet from his door I hear the water shoot on. About a foot from his door, I hear him yelp, and then groan. Wow, he really used the cold water trick? Funny. I heard a zipper, so I flung myself to the door, getting inside and looking as natural as possible.

He came back with the coke I had opened, as well as his own. "I just saw you had gotten it, so I thought I'd bring it. There isn't a roofie in it, or…something." He shuts himself up, lying down on the ground. Seriously, he liked it on the ground didn't he?

"Eddie, seriously," I patted the spot across from me on the bed. "You don't have to give up your bed to me each time; I'm not going to bite you." _Okay, maybe just a little. _He jumped up and laid down where I indicated. I admit, I was a little bit more than bossy, but I liked it when I got my way. Always been that way since I was a kid.

"You weren't put off by what I said earlier, right?" I shrugged.

"Well, I walked in front of you for a reason, didn't I?" I wriggled my eyebrows at him, winking to him. He swallowed, hard, looking down. I could flirt with anybody at any time of day. It came easy to me, something of a second nature to me.

Eddie was eager to change the subject. So was I. "So, what does your mom do for a job?"

"She's starting her own skin care collection, and also helps manage a chain of stores." I raise my eyebrows.

"Like, shopping malls and stuff?" He nods. "Which one?"

"Uh, Macy's?" I choke on the soda that went down my throat; wow! I was so surprised!

"That's, uh… great. Really great." I could smell coke. No, really, I had just snorted it, and now some of it's in my nose. Gross.

"Yeah, she's really excited to be launching her beauty line; it's going to hit Macy's this fall, so she can have it start selling for Christmas Time. Says it's the best time to sell anything." I nod, not knowing a lot about that kind of thing. Maybe that could be a gift for my Aunt Sally for Christmas. If my Uncle Ben didn't buy it already.

I changed the subject back to his cousin. "So, your cousin in California; what are they like?" Were they a male or female was what I wanted to know first.

"My cousin, Frankie," he began. Well, there's that question answered. Next~ "He's a famous chef or something, and he really only uses the house for when he comes home for a break. I mean, he's everywhere really; Belgium, Trinidad, Korea, Australia. I think he even sent me pictures from Russia. And he's only thirty-five, so he's not that old. He's got a lot of time to go wherever he wants to cook. Sort of like a 'wherever my stomach takes me' kind of deal, you know?" He changed heart with stomach. Well played.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'll have to meet him some day." Eddie smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." The silence hung in the air for a little longer than I would have normally liked. "Hey," he speaks up, making me look at him. "I bet I can whoop your ass at Mario Kart."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. You don't have a chance if you go up against me." I playfully punched him in the arm.

"We'll just have to see about that. Want to do it?" I nod. "It's the old school version, just so you know."

"Good; that's the one I excel at. Let's get it started." He smiles, going to set it up. Soon we were racing, doing whatever we could to each other so that we lost.

"Hey! Don't red shell me at the finish line!" I shouted, as he shot over the finish line first. He laughed, throwing his hand up in the air in victory. So far we had been tied up, until he had won that. Now I had to win Rainbow Road to keep it tied. I was determined.

Sadly, though, Eddie was really good at Rainbow Road. A lot better than any of the other courses, which, actually, is a genius move on his part, because a lot of people suck at this course, me included. He beats me with fifteen seconds to spare. I grin, putting down the controller.

"You are really good." I say, running a hand through my hair; nobody ever beats me at Mario Kart. Ever. So he was a whole new level of good.

About halfway through the race, I got a text from my Aunt Sally. The course is about five to six minutes if you're a fast driver like me. When I checked it, my stomach lurched; I completely forgot about curfew.

"Where on earth are you? Do you know it's nearly eleven? Your Uncle is seriously considering hunting down your friend unless you get home right now."

I cussed, throwing my controller and grabbing my jacket. "I forgot I had curfew, I was supposed to be home an hour ago. Shit!" Knowing good and well the amount of rage Aunt Sally could hold in her 5'4 frame, I was probably going to get the brunt of it.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asks, following me down the stairs as I put my shoes back on. I think he was seriously concerned for my safety.

I laughed at the puppy dog look on his face. "Dude, I'll totally be okay. Don't look like you're about to cry your eyes out or something…" I opened the door, looking back at him. "Call me or something. Maybe we can hang out over the break?"

"Yeah; I like that idea." The hope returned to his face. Part of me wanted to reach out and touch it. But, I held back the urge. Not yet at least.

We said our goodbyes after agreeing to see each other sometime next week, and I went off home. I'll admit that I was feeling something for Eddie. It wasn't super strong, but I could definitely feel the seed planted deep down. Would it blossom? That would have to wait.

I did predict the rage I was going to get when I got home; Aunt Sally berated me for a good forty minutes, then for another thirty just for me saying "I said I'd try to get home on time, didn't I?" Finally, when she was done, she apologized for yelling at me, and sent me up to bed without dinner. Good thing I wasn't hungry either.

I hadn't realized Eddie texted me in the midst of the rage I had just endured. Basically he just asked me if I wanted to hang out tomorrow, which I happily said yes to. Aunt Sally would be cooled off by then, and I'm pretty sure she'd say yes, even though I was way past my curfew today. Let's just hope I was right in the morning.


	6. Nickel

(HI! Okay, I wanted to thank all of you for reviewing and looking at this story, because you guys are totally awesome, and are amazing for giving me critiques~ Thanks again :D)

I woke up the next morning, stomach growling. Why was I so hungry if I ate dinner yesterday? Oh wait, I remember now; I got yelled at before I went to bed. It wasn't pretty either.

Thankfully, though, Aunt Sally was making breakfast when I got up. She slid a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me when I sat down. "Hey," was all I said as I grabbed my fork.

"Morning, Peter." She looked like something was on her mind. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night, Peter. I just get so worried sometimes, and then it takes over for me. Just know I love you very much, alright?" I nodded through a mouthful of bacon, swallowing.

"Don't worry about it, I should have been more responsible and called ahead to let you know." I shrug. "Besides, I don't mind breakfast after not eating yesterday." Oops. I shouldn't have said that thought out loud. Sally looked angry again, before going back to the stove.

"you didn't eat anything last night? Peter Parker! Honestly, why didn't you say anything?" She was cracking more eggs into the pan.

"Uh, you were too busy yelling at me to ask?" She stops, sighing, before continuing to cook. "Aunt Sally, I'm not really hungry; I prefer grazing anyways to actual food." She ignores me, before I ask something else. "Hey, can Eddie come over and hang out? He thinks that you sent me to the ninth ring of hell yesterday after yelling at me." She slides a plate in front of me, smiling at me.

"If you clean your plate, I'll let you." She has a victorious smirk on her face as I whine.

"You evil person." I say, shoveling food into my mouth.

"So said your mother. Now eat, I don't like food getting cold." I nod. My Aunt was older than my mother by about five years, so she always took care of her when my grandparents weren't around. I wish I could have met my grandparents, but I heard my grandpa was an awful drunk, and my grandmother didn't care a bit about her kids.

When my plates were clean, she picked them up and set them in the dishwasher. "Go tell your friend that he's okay to come over and I'm not some crazy lady with a whip, alright?" I laugh.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I say, running up to grab my phone.

'P-man: Hey, my Aunt said it's alright to come over. Oh, and that she's not some crazy lady with a whip.'

'Eddie: lol, good. I was afraid I'd have to call social services or something. Anyways, do you have any ideas on what you wanna do? I was thinking of maybe bringing over a movie or two.'

'P-man: Yeah, that sounds great. I have no preference on genre, so just pick something I may like.'

'Eddie: Okay, great. See you in ten?'

'P-man: Yep. See you then.'

I changed out of my pajamas and into something that didn't look like I had just woken up. It was almost noon, but I must have slept longer than usual, because I never sleep like this long. Well, except for when I'm on break. Because when I do sleep in on break, I don't remember what day it is the next morning.

* * *

Eddie had brought over The Bourne Identity, making me look at him. "You do know I've seen this movie, right?"

He nods. "Yeah, I know. But, the disc is actually all three, I just lost the box to the trilogy, and the disc to the first movie. What a coincidence, eh?" He pops the disc in, coming back over to sit next to me.

"oh… Well I haven't actually seen the second or third one." He looks at me. "The first one didn't interest me enough to want to go see the second and third one. Maybe it's because I don't like Matt Damon personally." I shrug. "I do like Jeremy Renner though, so the Bourne Legacy I thought was really good, despite the reviews it got."

He snorted. "Yeah. Do you like The Avengers then?" I nod, turning my attention back to the TV.

I nod. "Oh yeah, I loved Avengers. I personally ship Iron Man with Captain America, so it's one reason why I like watching it again and again." I gesture over to my bookcase, where Avengers is sitting on top of Iron Man 2.

"Ah, I see. I'm more of a Loki and Iron Man shipper, but we all like different things. Now be quiet, it's starting." He says, getting comfy.

"Have you seen this movie?" I ask, looking at him.

"I've seen them all more times than I've had birthdays. All of them, and not just the first one." He winks and I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs halfheartedly before we both look back to the screen.

Okay, I admit, the second Bourne film is really good. Heck, I even started to get into it around halfway. Eddie was still enjoying it, even though he's had to have seen it something like twenty times. Eddie did seem tense though; like, if he touched me, he would get electrocuted or something. I grabbed the remote, pausing it, looking straight at him.

"What-" he began, before I shushed him.

"you look like you're about to get electrocuted; Eddie, I'm not going to totally bite your hand off. You can get comfy with me." Then a thought dawned on me. "…you do know I'm gay, right?"

He looks at me with wide eyes. "For real? I thought you were straight, what with you dating Gwen and all that."

I shake my head. "That was a year ago, and the whole reason we broke it off was because I figured that I was." I pat his chest. "I'm not saying get totally touchy feely with me, just… get comfortable. I won't flinch if you snuggle into me or wrap your arm around me." I give him a reassuring look, before turning the movie back on.

Eddie was a lot more relaxed after that, still a little apprehensive with putting an arm behind us. When I didn't flinch, he exhaled, scooting closer to me, so our sides were touching. I could feel his heartbeat through his chest, how slow and relaxed his breathing was. Every so often he would clear his throat, or swallow a little rougher than usual, or he would scratch his jaw, the sound of freshly shaved stubble sending a chill down my spine.

After we finished that movie, I got up and stretched. My stomach growled, obviously bacon and eggs weren't enough for me. "I'm going to go feed this," I say, poking my stomach. "You want anything while I'm down there?"

"Uh, yeah, just a glass of water if you wouldn't mind." I nod, going downstairs to find some kind of snack. Believe it or not, I actually found a good kind of popcorn; I mean, seriously, the popcorn either tastes old or doesn't pop up quite as good. I find the big glass bowl and start popping it, and filling up a glass of water. After that's done, I come back, giving Eddie the water, getting a cocked eyebrow.

"What, no ice?" He says, drinking it. He eyes the popcorn like "oh, maybe I'll have some…"

"You didn't say you wanted ice." I answer back, giggling as I hit play for the third one movie. Our hands touch more than once in the popcorn bowl.

When the movie is over, it's heading close to four o'clock, and I stretch, more than content with how today had gone. I had set my hands down, hearing a small gasp come from Eddie. I look down and…

Oh god. I was groping his crotch. My face was red as a lobster as I ran from my room the bathroom, locking it behind me.

Eddie is knocking on the door lightly, weight pressed against the door. "Peter, open up; I'm not at all bothered by that. I mean, it was accidental even."

I laugh nervously, rubbing my face, trying to get the red down. "Yeah, with two straight guys, it's an accident, and maybe even a little awkward. But with two gay guys? It turns into thoughts, and then questions, and then feelings…" I was probably over reacting, but I didn't know how to act around… any of _this_ business.

"Peter. Don't you think you're overreacting _just a bit?"_

I laugh. "Oh yeah; I am absolutely sure of that one!" I grumble, going over to open the door. "Look, Eddie, I just…" He held up a hand.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine; you think that this will drive a spike between our friendship, and you want to keep it pretty straightforward. And I respect that. I personally like taking things slow too." He shrugs, looking away.

"Do you want to sit out on the roof?" I ask, gesturing to my open window. "It gets really nice and warm out there, and it's the perfect place to lounge too."

He nods. "Sounds great." After that, we're sitting on the roof, talking about no specific topic, just whatever comes to mind. He was told to be home by six, so we had a little over two hours to kill. Even with us talking for a little bit, we dipped into silence a lot. And I wasn't sure how to break it, so we really just sat in it for most of the time.

"I should go." He said as the sun started to dip down under the horizon. He stands, going inside to get his movie and jacket.

I swallowed. "Sorry if that got awkward… things stick in my mind whenever it gets awkward, and then I just spiral downwards into a pit of despair, and…" I stopped then. _No more talking,_ I told myself.

"Don't worry. I can tell you just need some alone time, and I'm okay with that." He nods. "Look, if it means anything to you, when you accidentally grabbed me, well… I didn't get much. Then again, I was half asleep watching it, so I couldn't really get into it." I thought about how he phrased that, before dropping it. He continued. "Well, just feel better okay?" He pats me on the arm, smiling weakly at me, before heading out. Oh man, I needed to clear my mind in some way…

"Green Goblin sighted on Main and Fifth with precious gems in tow. Send help immediately."

I think I just found a way to clear my mind.

* * *

The Goblin was an idiot, and I could take him down in a second. The jewels were returned, and I swung off, leaving the Goblin hanging from twenty stories. After I was free of the gaze, I changed out of my suit and into regular human clothes; when I first started doing this, I decided I needed to stash a couple of pairs of clothing on different buildings so I could make a quick getaway. I'd replace them every few weeks, going to a different building each time.

I walked down the access stairs of the building, sliding into the lobby of the building without really making myself look odd. It was close to closing time at the building, so I must have just looked like another one of the late workers who were trickling out to get home.

As I was heading home, I stopped, looking to my right; the park gates were open, oddly enough, tempting me to cut through so I could get home a lot faster. It was not right, and I shouldn't have, but I did anyways. I slid past the gates, I walked the path I was more than familiar with walking for the past ten years.

I had my hood in my hands, ready to be pulled up, when I froze; I heard a noise. Seriously, I don't know what possessed me to walk through the park at this time of night. I turned around. Somebody was standing there, and their body language looked like… No.

"S-stay back." I say, scared. Even though I had my strength, I was too scared to think of anything else. "I di-didn't say anything, I swear!" I cried out. He took a step towards me. _Oh god, not in the open out here._

I ran. I didn't know what else to do. He was standing there, coming back for seconds, probably craving what was now my teenage body. I couldn't let him get to me. Even if it meant running. Not let the man touch me.

The man who molested me as a kid.

"Peter, wait!" He was faster than before, following me, but so was I. But even though I was running at full speed, I was distracted by my tears, slowing me down a bit. There was nobody to call out for, nobody around that could help me. The park was deserted. And I was horrified.

He grabbed my arm, making me scream anyways. Tears were running down my face full force now, as I was fighting and straining to get away. He had his arms wrapped around me now, pushing me close to a wall. Oh god, this was it. _Did he have protection?_ My stomach lurched at the thought, making me choke out more sobs. His face was hidden in the dark, the strips of moonlight illuminating my own face. I was pretty sure I would slink into a ball and never come out again after this.

"Please; not here. Anywhere else._ Please_." I begged, pleaded, my head turned away. I sobbed the last word, choking on my tears. He moved his hands, resting them on my hips. I jumped, straining away from him.

"Peter." I didn't register the name. Or the voice. Or the anything for that matter, because I was too much in shock. "Peter! Peter!" he was shaking me by now. It came back to me then; the voice wasn't anything near as squeaky like before; this was much deeper, and smoother. His face wasn't coated with any gross, greasy facial hair or bad skin from what I could tell; it was smooth, hairless, features strong and well defined. He stepped into the light; it wasn't him. It was Eddie.

"E-Eddie…?" my voice was shaky. The tears had stopped momentarily.

"Yeah, buddy." He smiled sadly at me, rubbing his thumb on my side.

"Oh my god…" I sob out, crying into his shoulder. I clung to him, sobs wracking my entire body, leaving me feeling more than empty. He's hushing me softly, rubbing a hand along the small of my back, the other arm resting on my waist. He goes from hushing to humming, just a low, calming sound, as he tries whatever he can do to soothe me.

When I feel the majority of my shock dissipate, I pull back; he's looking at me with twinkling eyes, a small smile played on his eyes. I wipe my eyes on his shirt; pretty sure I soaked it all the way through. And then I don't have a tissue to blow my nose. Oh well, I would have to do so later.

He swallows, before speaking. "I didn't mean to scare you. That wasn't my intention whatsoever. I just was out walking, and I saw you, and thought I'd say hi, and-"

"Shhh." I cut him off, putting a finger to his lips. "Don't. I understand." He doesn't even care that there is snot or tears on his mouth. He just continues from there.

"I just, there was something else besides a hello I wanted to say." He looks down, before locking eyes with me again. "I think I like you, as more than a friend." He bites his lip, my eyes widen a bit.

"W-what?" I ask uncertainly. I don't ignore the way he watches my throat move when I talk, or how he has this look in his eyes. He goes again.

"I don't know when it started; maybe it was when I came back, and you were so nice to me. Or, maybe it was when we were studying every week; how your face would light up at a joke, or a witty comeback you just thought of, or something that was your passion, and how enthusiastic you were about it. The way your eyebrow would quirk up as you were lost in thought about something, or how you'd watch me even when you thought I was looking away." He takes a breath, steadying himself; he says all of this so slowly, drawing it out long enough that there is just enough silence to make me wonder what he's going to say next.

"It wasn't just you, Peter, that I found so irresistible; it was the little things you did, all your little quirks that drove me wild. Made you even more out of my league than ever before." He looked sad, the raw emotion coming from him having an effect on his face.

I smiled. "If anyone is out of anybody's league right now, it's me; I mean have you seen _you? _Eddie, if you just could _see _yourself right now, I think you'd be surprised; you've changed so much from the annoying teenager twelve weeks ago. You are funny, and, relatable, and someone who I can lean on when times get rough. You can always bring a smile to my face, crack a joke at the _perfect_ time so it's not all serious and grumpy everywhere all the time." This was getting to me too; I could feel more tears roll down my face as I said this.

"This is why," he continued, "I was so bitter, and heartless, when you and Gwen were seeing each other; I wanted what you had with her, with someone of my own. When I couldn't find it for myself, I became angry. Distant. I shut everyone out, parents included, and put up that annoying persona for all that time; it was because I couldn't find it. And I couldn't allow myself to just let anybody in, because I was hurt. I was angry that I couldn't… couldn't find my own happiness."

"But," he added on, "When I came back, and you were so accepting of me, even after all the idiocy I had put you through with me, I thought I could start something over with you. Small, starting out with friendship. But, maybe, _hopefully, _working my way to your good side."

"Eddie," I warned.

"I want…" he stopped himself. He didn't know what to add on. He worked something out in his brain, swallowing hard. "I want that special connection. That special quality…" He paused in between words. "With you."

I'm at a loss. Here is Eddie Brock, confessing every single feeling he's had stored in his body for the past couple of years, laying it all out on the table to me, asking-no,_ begging_-me to be his special one. But, with all of my trauma, how broken and torn up I am inside even eleven years later, I'm just not sure I _can _love him.

Eddie speaks up. "Peter, please; say something. _Anything,_ please."

The words got stuck in my throat. "Eddie… I can't love you like you think I can. What Gwen and I had? I was different; she made me forget all the pain I had swimming inside me. Made me feel, like, I could erase all of my trauma from the past. But, I don't know if it can truly go away when I'm with you; because, unlike you, I'm broken inside. Torn apart, ripped to shreds. And it's something I can't fix. Something that can't be repaired."

Eddie presses his forehead to mine. "I can fix you." I look straight in his eyes, wide eyed. "I can. And I will." I knew it then. I knew it was with those nine words that did me in; I fell in love with Eddie Brock right there.

He leans into me, pushing me softly against the brick wall, pinning me with his muscle mass. All he's wearing is a t-shirt and jeans, no jacket. I'm worried that he might get cold, but when I looked at his arms, he had no goose bumps. He was pretty warm then, I guess.

Eddies face was pressed close to mine, forehead and nose pressing into my face. His body was distant from mine, but it was _just_ close enough to create tension. He was breathing slow, warm breath hitting my face. I inhaled it, exhaling from my mouth; I was too uncertain that I wouldn't have enough oxygen if I was just breathing out of my nose.

He had his eyes closed, breathing in my scent. I parted my lips, sighing. He was cautious about what he did next, afraid that he would harm me if he touched me. He ran a hand, softly, down the side of my face, stroking underneath my jaw, down my neck, and then replacing it on the wall. He opened his eyes, looking at me like I was the most beautiful person in the world to him.

I melted right there.

My heart got frantic again, before he placed the same hand on my chest, right over where my wounds would leave scars. I felt like crying from the amount of emotion I was feeling. I started shaking, Eddie looking worried and trying to calm me. He twisted his face, lips dangerously close. The taste of him, of spice and something else, was tangible on my mouth. He closed the distance, pressing his lips to mine.

I was rusty at this, I didn't know, or was forgetful, on how this works; I'm pushed up against the wall. That probably means he wants to be in control. I was definitely more than okay with this. Definitely okay with all of this that was happening with us. He broke free, too soon, looking at me. I was still recovering from that, feeling relatively calmer than I was earlier. That was just an appetizer; testing the waters. Thankfully the waters were a-ok for sailing.

I kissed him again, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to me. He rested on his forearms now, his body pressed closer to mine now, making me squished between him and the wall now. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, tasting me, before pushing into my mouth. I whimpered, feeling his tongue slide into me, arching my back into him. His hand ghosted through my hair, resting his hand on my neck. I twisted my head a little more, letting his tongue dive deeper into my mouth. I bite his lips, getting a groan of satisfaction from him, making him buck his hips into me. I groan, thrusting back into him.

_He really wants this,_ I think to myself. Thankfully, it's just as badly as I want him.

I don't want to break free from him. I want to stay like this forever, never leaving his embrace. But, sadly, there is only so long you can kiss someone before you need to stop. He breaks free, breathing heavy against my now panting face. He kisses me again, lighter, holding a hand under my chin, tilting my face up; he plants kisses along my nose, eyes, cheeks, jaw, ears, and lips. Mostly my lips though. I like his lips a lot.

His eyes are dark, half opened, looking at me like a precious gem. He smiles, hands not leaving my face. I had my hands on his chest, which I was safe to say was my favorite part of his body; his pecs were wide, large enough to place both hands on. And then I could run a finger, or three, down the space between them. I liked it very much.

I thought about what time it probably was. "I should get home. My Aunt Sally's probably… having a fit of… anxiety-_oh wow_." He had started licking a spot on my neck, right underneath the crook of my ear and jaw. I groaned as it felt really good, raising up on my tiptoes trying to get more leverage, or something. I gasped when he bit my earlobe, rolling it between his top and bottom set of teeth, licking it with his tongue before releasing it. He pulled back, licking the spot he sucked on again, going to look at me; he seemed like he felt bad. Well, only for a second. His eyes became mischievous after that. And so did his grin.

"C'mon," he says, taking my hand and interlacing his fingers with mine. "I'll take you home." I grinned, thanking someone wherever that it was dark so my huge wave of blush wasn't seen. And, well, that I was holding hands with an incredible person.

When we stopped outside my house, the kitchen light was on. I knew it would be, to be honest. Eddie wheeled me around, making me forget about the kitchen light, by wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up at him, letting him kiss me again for the millionth time that night. I grinned against it, getting one last feel of his chest. "Well, I better get up there." He kisses the top of my head, lingering to smell my hair.

"Text me." I nod. "See you on Monday." I nod, his hand still locked with mine. I tug playfully against it, before he lets me go and watches me walk upstairs into my house. When I close the door, Aunt Sally is storming to get a look at me; she's wrapped in a pink bathrobe, hair pulled back in a messy fashion that shows off the majority of her gray roots.

"Peter Alexander Parker, where on earth have you been this entire time? You've had me worried sick! You've got me…" she trails off when she sees the lingering blush on my face, and the overly big grin still plastered loud and proud on my face.

"Oh," she says, as I can feel the anger and sternness melting away. I laugh, feeling giddier than I had in a while. She folds her arms, still a touch of that stern quality lingering over. "And his name?" She asks. She knows it's a guy, because I've been more than open about my sexuality.

"Eddie Brock?" I offer shyly. The look on her face doesn't change. Doesn't do much of anything except realize she knew before I did. She was coming up to one of her big Observation speeches. Time to brace myself for a large amount of talking.


End file.
